This invention relates to the dispensing of a fluent substance from a flexible container.
A substance such as toothpaste which is held in a tubular flexible container is generally dispensed by means of finger pressure applied to the sides of the container to compress it partially. The degree of compression of the container determines the amount of paste which is dispensed from the container. As most individuals will testify most toothpaste tubes end up as mangled pieces of metal and a significant amount of toothpaste is wasted and sometimes thrown away with a spent tube .